


Bad Taste

by SadieHerondale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Derek is exasperated, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Slice of Life, Stiles is ridiculous, and Stiles' terrible taste in music, halloween in june
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieHerondale/pseuds/SadieHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has the absolute <em>worst</em> taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just saw this post on Tumblr and I decided to write a quick, 20 minute thing. Because I procrastinate and can't seem to make myself work on Fractured Light right now.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~this is shit why did i bother putting this into the world its so short~~
> 
>  
> 
> http://thecapslockbrony.tumblr.com/post/146178983312/cute-otp-question

_ “Spooky, scary skeletons send shivers down your spine. Shrieking skulls may shock your soul...” _

_ Oh for fuck’s sake. _ Derek takes a deep breath and silently curses his boyfriend’s insomnia and  _ absolute shit _ taste in music. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and rolls onto his side.

“Stiles, for the love of god turn that off and come back to bed. It’s two in the morning.”

Stiles just glances at him from the desk chair across the room, eyes bright with weariness, before looking back down at his phone. “Just until it finishes, then I’ll try to sleep again. Promise.”

And all at once, Derek’s irritation crumbles in the face of the utter exhaustion on his face. It’s more than likely that Stiles has been up for quite a while, trying not to wake him up. Derek lets out a long breath, because as much as he dislikes this fucking song, he loves Stiles more.

“Just this once,” he allows. “Then you have to at least try to sleep, okay?”

Stiles just nods and eventually comes back to bed, wrapping his arms around Derek and burying his face into the crook of Derek’s neck. Eventually, they both drift off to sleep.

 

**~oOo~**

 

_ \--sneak from their sarcophagus and just won't leave you be. Spirits, supernatural are shy, what’s all the fuss? _

 

This time, there’s no excuse beyond being stuck in a car together for a while, and Stiles is bored. The “annoy the shit out of Derek” game is always a default, though, and this is no exception.

Not only did he start the song at a freaking red light to end all red lights, he started it from  _ halfway through  _ and started singing along to it obnoxiously.

“Stiles,” Derek says through gritted teeth, “It’s fucking  _ June. _ ”

Stiles just makes a kissy face at him and keeps singing.

 

**~oOo~**

 

The one time Stiles refuses to play the damn song is in October.

Because “it’s tacky and cliche, Derek. I’m anything  _ but  _ a cliche.”

It’s a Halloween song. It’s meant to be played in October. It’s meant to be played on Halloween, and Stiles is refusing to do it for the sole reason that it’s meant to be played on Halloween.

“You’re the most contrary person I’ve ever met, did you know that?” Derek asks, watching him strut around in a Dracula cape.

“You know you love me,” Stiles says without heat.

Derek shrugs. “Doesn’t mean you aren’t contrary.”

And when the trick-or-treaters show up, Stiles is in a vampire costume, dancing around the living room to the tune of  _ Santa, Baby  _ while his werewolf boyfriend watches is despair. 

Needless to say, the kids think it’s hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: look-im-just-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
